


The One Who Commands the Gods

by 0bsidianFire



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Summoner Moments, Gen, Mental Link, POV Second Person, Summoner - Freeform, The Royal Menagerie, Theorycrafting, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsidianFire/pseuds/0bsidianFire
Summary: Out of all the things you've done as a Summoner, fighting with a Garlean Legatus over what type of control one can have over eikons is certainly one of the weirder ones. Fortunately, the Allagans (and therefore you) have far more experience with eikons then he does. And then there's the fact that Bahamut and the rest of the eikons you know would really like Shinryu to stop copying them and do something original for once...





	1. To Kill an Eikon

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing was inspired when Zenos gives the WoL a choice about a primal and I looked at my Job and the choices presented and wondered why I couldn't pick both as the two choices aren't always mutually exclusive for Summoners. Somehow it ballooned into a lot of headcanon and theorycraft on Summoner... go figure, I'm a total nerd...

There are times being a summoner is annoying. Over time, you've learned to not have the egis of well-known eikons summoned in major cities (The Warring Triad, nobody has a problem with). Ever since you preformed the austerities, you've heard the eikons in your head, and they often make more sense to you then normal people do (you're all beholden to other people's wishes, if simply because no one else could ever hope to do something). You'll never tell the Scions what you're actually doing when you enter the Dreadwrym Trance (except Urianger; he understands unsafe magics, and Ascians and using one against the other). And well... the less said about the first time you cast Teraflare in full view of everyone, the better (Alphinaud and Alisaie didn't speak to you for a week afterwards). So yes, being a summoner often lands you in awkward situations.

Standing in the Royal Menagerie before Zenos and the Omega-bound Shinryu is definitely one of those times. Bahamut roars within you and you know what it is to be curled up in that cage. Wings pressed tight against tail which curls around horns which scrape against claws which can't claw out! The Warring Triad rouse in response and for a moment you know what it is to be caged earth-wind-thunder-fire-ice. _Stop it!_ you roar back, before Ifrit, Titian and Garuda can bring up the memory of Ultima Weapon. _We'll get him out._ You'll also send him on to the Lifestream and gain his aether, but by this time the eikons know not to argue with you. The fact that you have a tendency to address the very issues that caused them to be summoned in the first place helps immensely.

The only thing standing in your way is Zenos yae Galvus and you know he is weak. Or rather, Ifrit knows. Zenos may be an inferno, one that surprised you in its ferocity, but he's never been though a true inferno himself. It's obvious from the way he began melting into dross when your own tempered power (no, not that kind of Tempered) was finally a match for his. Now all that remains is to let that dross burn away.

You take your attention off of Shinryu to focus on Zenos. He's monologuing again, and obviously thinks he knows what you were doing. "...you are the true architect of our design. You who fought the very soul of vengeance to the edge and watched him fall; you who let slip the Allagan hound to drive this eikon into my arms!" 

You nearly laugh. Between Bahamut, Sephirot, Sophia and Zurven you knew exactly what monster Nero was releasing. It wasn't like you could tell anyone what it was without some very long and damning explanations. That and there was no way to get into Shinryu's core like with Bahamut. You do hope Nero appreciates that the only thing you did to him afterwards was make off with his Red Baron; Bahamut really wanted (still wants) you to let him know what the full might of your Dreadwrym Trance feels like.

"...Forgive me, this... sensation is wholly unfamiliar to me." Zenos continues. "A question, then--and I should like very much for you to speak from the heart. If I were to stand aside, what would you do to this eikon?"

Now you really do laugh. "Kill it. Obviously." How else are you supposed to let its aether wash over you?

Zenos looks almost disappointed. "And here I thought you were different. Come now. You obviously have some power over the eikons; you wield their powers nearly as easily as you do your own." He eyes the Titian-Egi that looks like Sephirot-Egi hovering at your side. "How could you hope to bind them to you if they have been slain?"

"Oh please," you scoff. "Since when did killing an eikon and binding it to yourself have to be mutually exclusive?" For that matter, what surer way to gain an eikon's power then to pattern your own aether so closely after an eikon's aether that there is barely any difference between the two?

Zenos raises an eyebrow. "Then I suppose your never did master your abilities?"

You raise an eyebrow back. "What?" You're pretty sure that at this point you are inventing as many new techniques as you are learning them.

The look of disappointment is back. "I speak of the Echo, of course." Zenos looks you in the eye. "Does it merely render you immune to eikonic influence? or is it rather that your influence is far greater then theirs?"

Your jaw almost drops and you find you can't look away from him. All the eikons' presence in the Lifestream is riveted on you (not that it usually isn't anyway) and your internal response. You've never even thought of trying something like that. Why go though all that trouble of wrestling with the Echo when the Allagan summoning arts are so much more reliable and allow you to have plenty of influence as it is? Even if you did know how to have that much influence, you wouldn't use it in that way. You have too many nightmares of looking out of nurolinks, internment hulks and the Ultima Weapon to want that for someone else, even an eikon.

Zenos plows on. "When I read van Baelsar's reports, I immediately saw the boundless potential of the Echo. I saw how it could be instrumental in binding an eikon to one's will. Hence my research and the Resonant--and oh so much more!" You don't let on how much what he could be researching scares you. The eikons know though; they've seen you pour over Allagan research and know you don't see a difference between what Allag did and what you found in Castrum Abania. On and on Zenos goes. Apparently someone in Garlemald knows the danger the eikons really bring. From your experience, most don't.

Garuda's cackles bring you out of your musings. _Madness!_ she shrieks. _He calls for the reckoning! Will we indulge him!?_

 _Yes!_ Ravana answers back. _He claims he knows the glory to be found in combat! Let us test him!_ The rest of the eikons you defeated join in his sentiment in the back of your mind.

It warms your heart to know that they are including you with them. What they really mean is that they'd rather you send them on to the Lifestream when you find them then face imprisonment again. And Zenos has only ever imprisoned people in his own perception of them.

Which is what he's doing to you right now. "...you understand this. You and I are one and the same. Together, we could while away the quiet hours, as a friend and confidant... if you will accept me."

You refuse him easily. "No, I've never understood where you're coming from." Violence has only ever been the means to an end for you. Whether that be freeing people (Eorzean, beastman, eikon, it doesn't matter) or winning the respect of your faithful egis.

Zenos laughs. "... and yet, in doing so, you prove me right. We are warriors. 'Twas plain from the first how it would end." He's right of course, but not for the reasons he thinks. "You live for these moments--when all hangs in the balance... when the difference between life and death is but a single stroke." He reminds you of Garuda before the Ultima Weapon caught her; so drunk on his own power that he can't see another outcome then the one he knows will happen. "I live for them too! This is who we are, my friend! This is all we are! Ala Mhigo and Doma and Garlemald be damned!" He lifts Ame-no-Habakiri up and slices though one of the vertices of the Omega-prison.

It splits in two and Shinryu uncoils himself from the confines. Aether streams from his jaws in an effort to temper you and Zenos, to no avail. "We tower above the gods!" Zenos shouts at you through the aether. "You by your gift, I by my might! And before the resonant the gods shall be made to kneel!" Red-black aether rolls off of Zenos and onto Shinryu. It curls around the eikon and burrows into him before rushing out in a huge shockwave that nearly knocks you over. When you look again, Zenos is nowhere to be seen and Shinryu has a huge crystal growth on his chest with Zenos inside of it. "An ending to mark a new beginning!" the eikon roars in Zenos' voice. Instead of the golden red it used to be, Shinryu's aether is a sickly green. It's one of the worst things you've seen happen to an eikon since you saw Ultima Weapon devour Ifrit, Titian and Garuda.

It's also one of the stupidest things Zenos could have done. _I knew he was deserving of judgment before this,_ Rahmu thunders, _but this is nothing but foolishness on his part._ You have to agree. Zenos could have bested you before as a man and there are men, Garleans even, you have refused to kill before. But as an eikion? There is nothing you are better at fighting, no eikon you have not sent on to the Lifestream, no eikon who's power you have not earned the right to wield. If there was any doubt you would triumph in this last fight, it is gone now.

You run away from the palace, looking for some place that is large enough to bear the force of a eikon. The entire time you're talking to the eikons in your head and trying to remember what Shinryu's aether felt like when he tried to temper you. It's a weird aether, and you don't know what elements it is. The fact that Nidhogg's aether is mixed in with it is not helping. Louisoix interrupts, which is rare for him; he's never approved of what you did with the Dreadwrym Trance, much less that you have no qualms about summoning Demi-Bahamut. _I take it none of us want to deal with Zenos on a permanent basis? Dealing with the Heavensward is taxing enough._

There's an instinctive recoil from everyone, even the Heavensward. The Heavensward are the ekions which still hate you the most.

 _Nay, we do not._ Ysayle pauses in thought. _Zenos is only in control of Shinryu. He is not bound to him as you, I and the Heavensward were were bound to our primals before they were sent on to the Lifestream. So long as Shinryu is sent on first, that should not change._

 _So avoid damaging that crystal growth then?_ you ask.

 _Yes,_ Louisoix says. _I believe the reason why Shinryu's aether is so hard to pin down is because it is comprised of more aspects of aether then you are used to sensing in a primal._ With that, the regenerating fire of the Phoenix burns down to mere coals.

Shinryu's tail crashes down on the walkway behind you, reminding you of what you need to finish. You turn to look if you can go back, only to find you are stranded on top of a pillar of marble far from the palace. Beside you is Sephirot-Egi. In front of you is Shinryu, wings unfurled, teeth bared and tail swishing behind him like a coeurl. It's good enough. _Everyone ready?_ you ask as you pull out Lemegeton, the most complete collection of Allagan summoning rituals you have found.

 _ **Thou sayest Shinryu is modeled in our image!**_ Bahamut roars. _**Only I am the true judge of that! We shalt test him!**_ And you do.

* * *

It immediately becomes apparent that while Ilberd did know how to make an eikon, he had very little knowledge of magical theory. No sooner do you cast Tri-Disaster at Shinryu does Leviathan call out, _Tidal Wave!_ You look behind you and run into the wall of water that sprang into existence. It pushes you toward Shinryu, and you finally get a feel for his aether.

 _He didn't,_ Zurven crackles.

 _He did,_ you shout back as you dodge around a puddle of water left on the floor. _Ilberd really did make Shinryu aspected to all the major magical elements. At least it majorly simplifies things._

At first glance, having an eikon aspected to all the the major elements seems like a good idea. Theoretically, it can attack with all the elements and can absorb them all as well. Practically, it leaves a lot to be desired. Shinryu may be able to attack with all six elements, but each element has only one or two attacks each. It ends up making him much more predictable then he otherwise would be. The eikons with the most complete knowledge of their element are the ones with only one elemental aspect. There are still few things you remember being more terrifying then realizing the first six elemental eikons you fought did things with their elements you didn't think possible. The ones with two elemental aspects often blended them together in new ways, but when they used their elelments singularly, they didn't have that level of mastery. For better or worse, Shinryu has only been able to use one element at a time. He also only seems to use abilities the other eikons have used and only when his aether becomes dangerously over-aspected.

Or it might be Zenos' influence. Whatever the Resonance is, you highly doubt advanced magical theory is something it provides; the Echo doesn't after all.

 _Well, whoever is in control could certainly be more creative,_ you grumble at Bahamut. You're half-joking. The most terrifying use of elemental aether you've ever seen was at Bahamut's hand. Or rather, the most terrifying use of aether, period. Tiamat was no fool when she created an eikon in Bahamut's image and gave him only one elemental aspect, that of fire. Only instead of Ifrit's meager Forging Fire or Louisoix's regenerating Fire of Rebirth, Bahamut's fire is the Stellar Fire that fuels the sun. And Tiamat gave him the strength and creativity to take full advantage of it. That's when Shinryu takes a page out of Bahamut's book and combines the elements to cast a black Ahk Morn on you.

 _ **Thou art correct!**_ Bahamut roars. _**Thou shalt show him what a true circle of death looks like!**_

With that, your aether fully attunes to his and for a few precious seconds, the biggest difference between your aether and the Dreadwrym's is the amount of it that can be used at once. Your power is greater, your spells more efficient, the efficiency of the geometries you can calculate infinitely amplified. You pour the strength of your trance into one of your favorite geometries, (x-π)2+(y-Φ)2=02, better known as Deathflare, and release it. Pure aether shoots up through Shinryu and briefly reduces all the aether in its path to nothing. He roars in true pain before flying away.

Globs of aether rain down in Shinryu's wake and crack open to reveal dragons as misshapen and warped as he is. There are many, too many for you to take care of on your own. "Sephirot, cast Ein Sof Ohr!" you make out. The egi does and wind and earth aether grow into a field of life energy. Energy that heals you and strangles the non-life out of the dragons. Again the globs of aether come down and again dragons come out of them. There's only one thing you know of that can take them all out now: Teraflare.

Sephirot-Egi places a shield of rock and wind around you and you dig down into that reservoir of aether most mages know better then to touch. It's the last limit you have, the difference between being being merely tired and aether starvation, but Teraflare costs more aether then you can cast all at once and you need it now. You take all that aether and bring it into the trance with you. Your aether explodes into the form of the Dreadwrym and if anyone was to see your aether now, you're sure they'd think you'd done the same thing with Bahamut as Ysayle did with Shiva.

For Teraflare is like Deathflare. It can only be cast when your aether is a perfect match for Bahamut's. Unlike Deathflare, it is no simple circle of death. Instead, Teraflare is you diffracting your aether a trillion times larger as if though a giant lens. The amount of the energy you end up producing is monstrous.

For mere moments, it is as if a monster does live within your skin. You are at Carteanaeu again, but you are flying up above it, your wings free for the first time in millennia. You take the store of aether you have and refract it through the geometry of (-(1012)-1) * (-1/Φ-1/π)=1012. Teraflare screams down around you and everything it hits is punctured though with a trillion laser-fast lines of aether. The dragons don't die so much as they disintegrate.

When you come back to yourself, the platform is clear of enemies and Shinryu is before you again. Aether streams from him and begins to coalesce into a star. Sephirot-Egi barely shields you in time before the sickly green aether of the Resonance coils around and fits itself against your aether's vibrations, locking you in place.

Fury fills you. You have seen what it is to be trapped though the eikon's memories, but not like this. Not in nothing but a twist of someone's aether. It's not even like what tempering is; that at least robs its victims of the knowledge they should want something else. Zenos wants you to know he's trapped you. You can feel his delight in the aether surrounding you. Instinctively, you take your fury and shove it against the aether surrounding you. You are not going to let him win here. Not with power not his own anyway. The aether of the Resonance vibrates out of phase with yours and you push again. The two different types of aether grind against each other and you bring all the aetherial force you can muster down onto the Resonance. It shears apart and leaves you gasping on the floor. But Shinryu is gone.

 _Where is he?_ you shout, hoping someone saw.

Bismark is the first to find him. _In the clouds below you. He's coming up fast._

There's just enough time to get your bearings before Shinryu rams up through the walkway you're standing on. You manage to hold on to one of his scales as he flies up toward the mass of aether-clouds that now surround the star he created.

 _ **So that is the Resonance.**_ Bahamut's fury stokes your own. _**Where Allag usest metal and lightning, he usest aether. I knowest how this ends, Channeler. Summon me! It will not come to pass, not again.**_

Before you can answer, Shinryu corkscrews over a platform in the aether-clouds. You lose your grip and fall to the platform and barely manage to dodge Shinryu's dive-bomb. _Alright, let's see how he likes fighting against you._ You've accumulated enough Dreadwrym aether now anyway; it would be waste not to use it. And you love using Dreadwyrm aether.

In theory, summoning Bahamut goes against everything the Scions stand for. There simply isn't any getting around the fact that you are calling on a power higher then yourself to strike down your enemies. Only instead of calling Bahamut out of the Lifestream, you call him out of your own aether and power him with the Dreadwyrm aether produced in the Trance and the aether of your egi. In practice (and the Allagans were all about practice), it's no different then any other magic that makes use of your own aether. The result is a short-lived version of the eikon you base your Trance on that can't consume aether. Instead of merely being the essence of Bahamut given form, it is Bahamut, if one with partial skills. There's a reason you call him Demi-Bahamut and not Bahamut-Egi after all.

Demi-Bahamut coalesces out of your aether and blasts Shinyu with Ahk Morn on your command. **Enslaver! Defiler!** Wyrmwave after Wyrmwave follows in time with your own attacks. **Your memory willt fade into the aether beyond recall!**

Fighting with Demi-Bahamut is nothing like fighting with an egi. There is too much personality and no fine-tuned control. Like all the eikons, Demi-Bahamut does what he wants even when it is filtered though the desires of the person who summoned him. Fortunately, the only thing you have ever wanted him for is the extra firepower and Bahamut never has a problem with providing that. He's got a lot of (justified) wrath to get out and being summoned for few moments each fight to rage against something is better then never being summoned at all.

It takes one more Ahk Morn for the aether that makes up Demi-Bahamut to be spent. The demi-eikon collapses back into Sephirot-Egi and Bahamut is back where he belongs. By this time, your aether has attuned to his again and the cycle of trancing into summoning starts all over again.

As the fight drags on, something becomes apparent. Shinryu is modeled after the strength Bahamut displayed when he broke out of Dalamud. You might have grown far stronger then you were when you faced down Bahamut, but you never actually faced him the way you're facing Shinryu now. Instead you faced Bahamut in the eikon's literal heart, his corona. This feels about the same. Shinryu is far weaker then Bahamut was and you've got a feeling you know why. _You didn't happen to be about this strong when you first manifested, were you?_ you ask Bahamut.

_**Perhaps that is the case. I gorge on the sun's aether for eras! He does not have that chance.** _

It's as good a confirmation as you will get. Whatever the case, Shinryu is incorporating more of his body into the fight then he used to. You dodge around his claws several times and he even tries to flatten you with his tail. It turns out he really doesn't like getting hit there, especially when it's Demi-Bahamut that's doing the hitting. He also starts bringing out other attacks, but all of them are ones the eikons within you have used before and the eikons he's copying enjoy letting you know what attacks he's using.

Finally, aether starts leaking out of Shinryu. Cracks start appearing and you finally get the opportunity to aim Deathflare at the corona buried deep in the eikon's chest. The aether making up Shinryu shudders before all of it, including the crystal Zenos is in, explodes outward. You eagerly reach out and absorb all the aether you can for later before looking for Zenos. He is falling out of Shinryu's cloud. You decided to take the saner route back and form a Warring Laner construct out of Sephirot's aether. It has no combat capabilities, but it is capable of carrying you back down to the Royal Menagerie.

 _I was honestly expecting more,_ you tell the rest of the ekions on your flight down.

 _ **Our forms depend on the beings calling on us. Many of us are based on beings that actually existed and are expected to have the same capacities they did. Ilberd hadst no such being in mind and only wanted power in abundance.**_ Bahamut laughs. _**He wouldst do better to create an eikon in thy image!**_

 _Yeah, Bahamut. You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?_ You shudder at the thought and hope nobody ever tries that. Given the types of people most of the eikons are based on though, it is very likely that someone will eventually make the attempt.

Zenos plows into the ground right as you land. Before you can finish it, Lyse and Alphinaud arrive on the scene. "Are you all right!?" Lyse asks you. "We all saw Teraflare and..."

You nod. "I'm fine. Tired, but fine. It's nothing a little sleep won't take care of." You hope so anyway. Aether exhaustion will drive you to sleep like nothing else will, but the nightmares often mean it isn't as long as it should be. Hopefully the memory of being chained in the Resonance won't be among them.

Alphinaud gives you that searching look he always gives you whenever anything to do with Bahamut comes up. Lyse's attention is already elsewhere. "Zenos!" she shouts, fists clenched and teeth bared.

Zenos struggles to his feet and laughs in her face. "The hunter has indeed become the hunted. And yet... there is only joy. Transcendent joy that I have never known. How invigorating, how... pure, this feeling."

Lyse looks at him in a mix of horror and disgust. "Is that what this was all about? All the meaningless death and destruction? So you could feel something?" It's obvious that she does not, can not, understand.

You can't understand either. The very reason why you take action is because you feel (and hear and think). The eikons are no different for all that their feelings originally came from someone else. It's one of the main reasons you can even begin to understand them.

Naturally, Zenos mistakes what Lyse is outraged about. "Meaningless? Men die that others may live. Those who survive are stronger for it." It's the only thing you might agree with him on. "Not that you could ever understand. To have stood upon this great stage of fools... to have played my part to perfection..." He is holding Ame-no-Habakiri now. "Oh, this... this moment... let it be enshrined in eternity." Zenos places the edge of the katana on his neck. "My heart... beating out of time... So clear, so vivid, so real... So real." He slices.

"Coward!" Alphinaud cries out.

Lyse rushes forward. "Stop!"

Mid-slice, so fast that only the Echo can see it, Zenos catches your eye. "Farewell, my first friend. My enemy." Blood pours from his neck and Zenos crumples. This time, for good.

 _Balance has been restored!_ Sophia pronounces and you feel the rest of the eikons sigh in relief as the world tilts at the death of one who seeks to control them by force.

You sigh in relief as well, even though you feel uncomfortable when faced with Zenos' last words. You know what it is to make friends, or at least allies, out of your enemies. At its heart, that is what Summoning is.

 _It it different,_ Titan rumbles over you, his protective inclinations coming to the forefront. _He did not wish to know thy own interests. Not only do thy desire to know ours, but thee hast done something about them when it is profitable for the both of us._ Titan's words are a bulwark against your nagging doubts the way a cave is against wind and rain.

It looks like Raubahn and Hein have done the same for Lyse. "...You're right. Thank you." She turns to all of you. She's smiling now. "Without you... Well...you know." You all snicker. The after-battle relief is starting to hit. "So let's do it together. For Ala Mhigo!" She leads you all over to the balcony to proclaim victory.

Behind Lyse, you lean against Sephirot-Egi and take a deep breath. Zenos won't be threatening you again and you've got another eikon's power to experiment with. It's been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any lore behind Demi-Bahamut anywhere so I made something up. The idea behind a "demi-eikon" came from wondering if there was anything that would piss the Ascians off more then a summoning method that didn't put strain on Hydalen. Going by the lore book, one of the reasons the Allagans turned on the Summoners was that they thought the Summoners were being influenced by what they were summoning. I just took the idea and ran with it.
> 
> Yes, I really did come up with some math for Deathflare and Teraflare. π is the symbol for Pi, which is the key raito for calculating the circumference of a circle. Φ is the symbol for the Golden Ratio which has a lot of fun geometry applications. I figured both would be pretty important for a magic system that is based on math and geometry. The math for Deathflare is the normal circle formula, but it is a "dead" circle whose radius is zero. Teraflare's math is based on the Thin Lens formula.


	2. To Bind an Eikon

You end up preforming the Austerities of All Elements in the Ruby Sea on the shore of Hell's Lid. Water and Lighting aether are there in abundance and from the clashing between the two of them, there's plenty of Wind as well. Hell's Lid itself gives off plenty of Fire and Earth aether and Ysayle is more then happy to provide all the Ice aether you could ever need.

Obviously, it's not a true Austerity, but you've found that bringing out one eikon's aether while it is following the pattern of another's never goes smoothly the first time. You reach down into yourself and sift out the aether that is lightning-fire-earth-ice-water-wind all at the same time. It turns out Shinryu's aether feels like Garuda's. Both feel of madness and the will to act for the sake of taking action.

You hold the pattern of Garuda's aether in your mind while manipulating Shiryu's aether to look like it. It's fighting you the whole time even as an egi forms in front of you. The egi is shaped like a dragon with an over-long tail and flashes all the colors of the elemental rainbow. Before it can even snarl at you, you bring up the memory of Zenos' death. _The one who enslaved you is dead,_ you tell Shinryu. Unless you've misunderstood Ilbred and the desire he summoned Shinryu with, this is everything he ever wanted, everything the eikon he summoned wants.

Shinryu's aether seethes around the egi but he hasn't attacked you, not yet. _Others who want to continue his work are still alive!_

_I know,_ you tell him. _I thought you might want to help me the next time I fight them._

Shinryu's grin is all teeth in your head. _I look forward to it!_ His aether goes pliant in your mental grasp and Shinryu-Egi stops leaking aether.

You sit down on the beach while the egi loops though your fingers and laugh. You've freed an eikon from Omega and Zenos and knew to promise him what he wants. How could Zenos ever say you and him were the same?

That night, you fall asleep on one of the lower prongs of Heaven-On-High. You don't dream of beating yourself raw against Omega, or Dalamud, or Ultima Weapon or nerolinks, or internment hulks or the Resonance as you so often do. Instead you dream of a great typhoon churning around Heaven-On-High, lightning arcing from the clouds to the tower. At it's center is yourself, reveling in your power, wild and forever free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so short, I almost left it in the first chapter, but the opportunity to have two chapters named after the choices Zenos gives you about Shinryu was too good to pass up.
> 
> I figure that after fighting (and binding) more then ten eikons, the WoL has gotten pretty good at figuring what exactly makes the different eikons tick.


End file.
